Just an ordinary boy
by BlackLodgeinhabitant
Summary: A peek into the past of Rowena and Fergus MacLeod.
1. Cheating Death

Rating: PG

Season 10

Spoiler: Season 10

Genre: Angst

Content: A peek into the past of Rowena and Fergus MacLeod

Disclaimer: All characters and all rights of Supernatural belong to Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc. This Fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, I am not making money out of it. All similarities with persons alive or dead are coincidence.

Just an ordinary boy

Chapter 1 – Cheating Death

April 1661

"Rowena MacLeod, daughter of Sean and Ruth MacLeod of the honorable Clan MacLeod, this Kirk counsel finds you guilty of adultery and practicing dark magic to satisfy unholy spirits", the priest announced with a serious face.

"Nooo!" the red headed young woman cried out.

"According to the Book of Orders this session has weighed the severity of your crimes and come to the conclusion that the just punishment for this outrageous crime against the LORD almighty is to burn the witch and cast her ashes out into the sea," the man continued unimpressed by the interruption.

The woman and her mother were wailing while the men of the council watched them, merciless.

"Do you wish to say any last words before the sentence is carried out?" the mayor asked Rowena.

The girl coughed and dried her eyes, "Yes, Sir, I wish to address this session in order to speak for my unborn child, Sir."

The men exchanged glances and nodded.

"Your request is granted Miss, you may speak, please rise," the mayor informed the girl.

"Thank you Sir." The red head got up.

"I am not a very smart person and I am not as familiar with the Holy Scripture as you are, Sirs, but going to Sunday school every week I learned that every child is God's child and created in HIS image. You, Sirs, say that burning me is just and I will not dare to disagree but burning my wee baby- an innocent creature- for what I have done? Will the murder of an innocent life satisfy the LORD? Please Sirs, I beg you to reconsider. Is it really the child who obeys her mother who should have to pay for the sins brought upon her? Would not every obedient child do the same without hesitation, as the LORD ordered us to honor our father and your mother, so that we may live long in the land the LORD your God is giving us?" her voice broke and tears ran from her eyes.

The council men exchanged surprised looks and started whispering.

"Is what you imply, young Lady, that none of this," he pointed at her curved belly "was of your own doing?"

"No, it was my mother who forced me," she whispered.

"What?" Ruth MacLeod uttered in angry surprise.

The old priest nodded. "I see."

Again the men looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Rowena MacLeod, this council has heard your plea and it did not just reach our ears but also our hearts. With the authority given to us by the Holy Office of Inquisition we hereby change our verdict. Rowena MacLeod, daughter of Sean and Ruth MacLeod of the honorable Clan MacLeod, your punishment shall not be death, for your sins were committed under the influence of dark powers. You and your child shall live as a constant reminder of this Parish that the Serpent has many faces and each and every one of them will try to seduce us away from HIS path, even the loving face of a mother."

Ruth MacLeod shrieked and rushed on her feet but it was too late as two strong men restrained her.

"You, Ruth MacLeod, daughter of Sara and Duncan MacLeod, wife of Sean MacLeod are sentenced to death. May the holy fire cleanse your wicked soul," the mayor said with grim determination.

"No, no, no… please!" the woman cried out while the men dragged her out of the hall.

"Thank you Sirs, thank you so much," Rowena whispered gratefully.

"You may leave," the mayor pointed in the direction her mother had been dragged in just a second ago.

She lowered her head and rushed towards the door.

A smirk made its way across her face. She had just cheated death; it was an amazing feeling!


	2. A mother's love

Rating: PG

Season 10

Spoiler: Season 10

Genre: Angst

Content: A peek into the past of Rowena and Fergus MacLeod

Disclaimer: All characters and all rights of Supernatural belong to Warner Brothers Entertainment Inc. This Fanfiction was written for entertainment purposes only, I am not making money out of it. All similarities with persons alive or dead are coincidence.

**Just an ordinary boy**

**Chapter 2 – A mother's love**

September 1661

"It's a strong little boy!" Agatha smiled. The child screamed off the top of its squawky voice.

Rowena had had to give birth to her child without the help of a midwife or any female relatives. Everyone knew the child's soul was doomed.

Nobody dared to get near the little loam house at the far end of the village where the young woman had to move in.

Her next door neighbor Agatha was the only one kind enough to speak to her.

The poor woman herself had just recently given birth to a crippled boy which was seen as a sign that Agatha also had made a pact with Satan.

On seeing that wee crippled foot of little Freddie, her husband had left immediately as the boy saw his first daylight.

Agatha wrapped the baby in a clean cloth and handed it to its crying, sweating mother.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" the neighbor asked, a hint of jealousy vibrating in those words.

Rowena stared at the little bundle, incapable of reaching for it. She was exhausted. She smelled her own sweat and the odor of copper resulting from her own blood. She didn't feel a thing; no pride or joy. All she could think was "Thank God, it's over."

"C'mon, he won't bite!" Agatha grinned, misinterpreting her reluctance to hold the child.

She reached for him more for the fact that this was expected of her than the will to look at the cause of all the trouble in her life.

She envied little Freddie who either must have had the sleep of a saint or was given with his crippled foot also deafness since he had slept the whole time while she was in child labour.

"You are right, he is a strong wee man," Rowena faked a smile when the boy clenched his tiny fists. He was light as a feather and smelled much better than she did after all this.

Agatha had tried to clean him up but some blood stains had remained on his cheek and head.

'My blood,' she thought.

'That's what they do, don't they? Kids, they make you bleed.' She didn't dare speak that out loud but it kind of made sense. She had lost everything because of him; her family, her Clan, her independence- if there ever had been such a thing for her. Now these tiny pink fingers tried to grasp for even more: her future.

"How are you going to call him?" Agatha asked curiously.

"Fer – gus," she mumbled, the Gaelic "strong man". That name was as good as any other and that way she wouldn't have to waste another thought on that matter.

"Sorry?" Agatha enquired.

"Fergus, that's a fitting name, don't you think?" Rowena faked another smile.

"Yes, that is in fact a very fitting name," Agatha's smile seemed to reach both her ears. She wasn't the brightest person but surely she had a very good heart- a character trait Rowena would surely put to use.


End file.
